


Present of a Perfect Night

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, bribing with sex, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc/Etho, just before the Trial based on a snippet of writing from someone on Salad, which suggested Etho had left a 'special' present for Doc in an attempt to bribe him which is where the title comes from. NSFW, so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present of a Perfect Night

He didn't heard the footsteps until it was too late, rough hands on his shoulders spinning him around to face the intruder. A glimpse of a redstone powered eye and a maskless face before lips were pressing against his, rough, dominating, drawing a gasp from him. The leaf blocks fell to the wooden floor and Doc let himself be pushed back against the nearest wall, heart thumping in his chest. Etho pressed against him, chest to chest, keeping him pinned against the wall as hands gripped and tugged at hips, grinding against him. His pulse raced, feeling flushed and far, far too hot as he struggled to regain control of himself for one moment, to think through the rough kisses and intense arousal already rushing through him.

 

“Ngh, Etho, what-?” he managed to get out between kisses but Etho only shushed him and attacked his neck with the same intensity when kissing Doc's lips, drawing a choked moan from the cyborg. All thoughts of protest and questions of 'why' left him and he arched into the sensation of teeth nipping at his skin, hands tugging at Etho's clothing. As he felt the ninja's hands start to drift lower, he shut his good eye and groaned, “Bed, bedroom, please Etho, not against the wall-”

 

Almost too fast for him to follow, Etho wrapped an arm around his waist and carelessly threw an enderpearl. With a jolt, they were by the bed and Etho was pressing him down into it, the rough kisses and touches returning to cloud his mind. This time, Doc didn't fight it, giving in to the one thing he'd longed for all this time.

 

Clothes were shed until he could feel Etho's chest pressed against his without fabric in the way, run his hands down his back to the curve of his ass, touching, memorising the little details for another time perhaps. He found the hard length pressing against his hip and teased it with a grin as Etho groaned over him, hips rocking into his hand. He squeezed gently and rubbed his thumb over the slick tip, rewarded with Etho's hitched breath and trembling arms as he held himself up.

 

“Doc-”

 

He couldn't help himself, leaning up to steal a kiss before Etho could say another word. It was softer this one, lingering, full of everything Doc had felt and never had the courage to say. Afterwards, Etho drew back and looked at him, something strange in his eyes. Doc gazed up at him, expectant, waiting...hoping, even. Whatever Etho had been going to say was forgotten as he instead leaned down for another kiss. This time it was his fingers sliding over the mottled green of Doc's form, down between his legs. The cyborg twitched when he felt something cold against his ass, closing his eye as Etho's fingers pressed inside him, curling and making him gasp out. They toyed with him, drawing little gasps and noises from him with every movement until Etho withdrew them again. Regaining himself for a moment, Doc reached for the small tube of gel Etho had brought with him and returned the favour, slick fingers gliding over Etho's dick once more. He almost couldn't believe they were here, together, that they were truly going to -

 

Etho nudged aside his hand with a grunt, unwilling to draw it out any longer and pressed between Doc's thighs, lifting and tilting the cyborg' hips just so until he was pressing in past the tight ring of muscle. Doc's hands gripped at his shoulders, his head falling back against the pillows with a cut off noise as Etho slowly rocked into him. The ninja pressed soft kisses over his bared neck as he moved back and forth at a gentle pace, Doc shuddering beneath him when he came to a stop fully within. They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing together, until Doc lifted his head to look Etho in the eyes. “Please,” he murmured. The other matched his gaze, staring back with a strange fire and intensity that made Doc's stomach coil in pleasant ways before his hips drew back. With the first rock back into him, Doc shifted his grip on Etho, arms sliding around his neck to draw him closer until their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling as they gasped in sync. Neither looked away, gazes locked even as Etho quickened his pace a little. Every so often, Doc's eye widened as Etho pushed deep into him and he let out a choked moan, Etho just barely biting one of his own back each time the other tightened around him.

 

“Etho, I'm-”

 

“I know.”

 

Doc's moan was cut off the kiss Etho pressed on him, moving swiftly as their climax drew nearer and washed over them, Doc tightening around Etho, arms keeping him close as cum splattered between them. Etho groaned into the kiss and thrust deep into his friend before joining him in bliss, filling him full before his hips stilled and he shook with the effort to stay up. Doc shivered and drew him closer still, letting Etho lay atop him while they regained their senses. Doc wasn't sure if he truly wanted to recover, lost in this perfect moment between the two of them. A lazy smile stretched over his lips and he stroked over Etho's back gently until the ninja found the strength to ease out of him and lay by his side. Still with that smile on his face, Doc pressed close and stole a tired kiss from the ninja. When he drew back, Etho had a strange look on his face again, and for a moment Doc wonder if this was it, if this was when Etho would finally, finally say the words he'd been so longing to hear.

 

“Doc...” his voice was rough, hesitant. Doc's stomach coiled in anticipation. It was when Etho gave him that sad, gentle smile that the anticipation turned sour. “You're not the one I want...not really. Not like this. But...please. At the trial...use your words wisely.”

 

As Doc felt his heart shatter, he pasted a fake, small smile on his face. “O-of course Etho...what are friends for, right?”

 

Etho leaned in and gave him another kiss but Doc had trouble getting as into it as before. The ninja drew back, gave him another sad smile and then slipped from the bed, dressing himself and vanishing into the coming dusk. He left behind a warm bed and the broken pieces of a heart that had dared to hope. Doc didn't find sleep that night.


End file.
